


Thick and thin

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: Drabble Collection, Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian has two daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> 5 connected drabbles. Pre-Jossed for your convenience by OYL.

"Adrenaline," Dick says, and turns the shower up hotter.

Roy rinses his hand off. "Yeah. Just adrenaline."

"Every single fight." Dick shakes his head. "Man, we have to find a better excuse."

"It's true, though."

"Partially."

Roy tosses him the shampoo. "What, Boy Wonder?"

Dick smirks. "I think you have a crush on me."

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

"Wouldn't it be more fun to just --" Dick pins him against the wall --not that he's fighting -- and kisses him hard.

"Okay," Roy says, eventually. "So I have kind of a crush. Maybe."

Dick punches him in the shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

* * * * *

"Daddy?" Lian says from outside the bedroom door. "When did you get a new toothbrush?"

"I didn't, princess," Roy says, and he's quietly grateful for all the years they've both spent learning to do quick changes.

"But there's this toothbrush here," Lian says, and pushes the door open. "Oh! Hi, Uncle Dick!" She hugs him. "You didn't say you were having a sleepover, daddy."

The line between sleepover and moving in is getting fuzzier with every pair of socks that ends up in Roy's drawer.

"Hi, Lian," Dick says, and they're grinning at each other.

That's one single-parent hurdle down.

* * * * *

"Bill, credit card, bill, charity, bill. What I don't get is why you don't get more credit card offers."

Dick stops doing a handstand. "You should talk to Babs about it."

Roy snickers. "Isn't that kind of overkill? Like, 'Hey, Superman, get my kitten out of that tree'?"

"It works."

"But you got one today."

"Huh." Dick opens it. "No -- it's a joint account."

Roy blinks. "What?"

"I -- hang on."

It takes a phonecall and thirty seconds of Oracular overkill to trace.

Then Dick hands the phone to Roy.

"Can't we just email him -- 'Thanks, Bruce'?" Roy says.

"No."

* * * * *

"You are the biggest asshole on the entire fucking planet," Roy says.

Dick says, "Sorry, but you've got that role pinned the hell down. It's over, you bastard," and hangs up.

They fight six metas that week. Silently.

Halfway through the jailbreak at Sing Sing, Dick says, "That guy --"

And Roy says, "On him."

They stare at each other while they wait for the cops.

"Nice threads, Speedy. When are you bringing the gloves back?"

"When you bring the cape back."

Dick snorts and hits his comm. "Grace, can you -- we've gotta --"

"Got it," she says, and she's smirking loudly.

* * * * *

"Don't fucking contradict me in front of them," Dick says, and trips Roy. Tries to.

Roy throws a training dart at his forehead and it bounces off. "Don't be wrong."

"Jesus, I hate you," Dick says, and kicks him solidly.

"Same to you, you self-righteous prick." Roy gets him pinned with a trip and a tackle and kisses him.

"Son of a bitch." Dick tugs Roy's exercise pants down.

"Bastard -- god, yes, you feel so good --"

"I still hate you."

"Oh yeah? What would you do if you liked me?"

Dick licks his lips. "Oh, everything I'll do now. Just slower."


End file.
